Follow You Home
by Red Stockings
Summary: I have his kiss on my lips Elena, the one that Damon thought he was giving to you. So you are going to walk out into the night and kiss Damon Salvatore and make him think you love him, before you break his heart. Damon/Elena Series One COMPLETE
1. All That I Have

**A/N: **Something a little bit darker from me to you fellow D/E fans! First chapter features Elena and Katherine. Damon to appear in chapter two. If you like, please review!

**Summary: **I have his kiss on my lips Elena, the one that Damon thought he was giving to you. So you are going to walk out into the night and kiss Damon Salvatore and make him think you love him, before you break his heart.

**Pairing: **Damon/Elena

**Follow You Home**

**Chapter One: All that I Have**

Elena felt a cold slender hand close around her mouth, and another constrict around her throat. She choked on her own breath and couldn't fill her lungs. One snap to the side and she would be dead. Elena could feel the power in those deceivingly delicate fingers. Her eyes raked over the sight in the kitchen, blood on the counter tops and spread over the floor. At the side of her vision she could see her uncle's hand, unnaturally still on the ground.

There was red everywhere, it seemed to be seeping into her own eyes making the world a dark colour. She gasped for air and tried to free herself.

"Fight me, and you die," someone warned. "Then I'll kill everyone else in this house."

The voice was calm and sweetly spoken into Elena's ear. She felt the fingers on her neck tighten, and she knew that this was no empty promise. The proof was all around her. She nodded her head and let herself be dragged into the hallway and through to the lounge. She did not need to see who had a hold of her to know who it was.

Elena gasped for air as she was released, and found herself shaking and her legs unsteady. She reached for the sofa and managed to fall into it before the world swam before her. A few more ragged gasps of air made her vision clear but her head still felt too heavy. Katherine waited for her to compose herself, elegantly relaxing upon the sofa next to her, with a grace that Elena knew she herself could never possess.

Katherine smiled. It was inviting, and her face was bright and flawless. Elena could see the same features that she owned, but on Katherine they held so much more expression, beauty and poise. Elena had never felt like an inferior copy of Katherine, despite so many comparisons made by others… until now. She shrank back in her seat.

"I've travelled a long way to meet you Elena," Katherine said, moving forward on the sofa, closing the gap Elena had made between them. Katherine raised a hand and pushed a lock of Elena's hair away from her face. "I can see why you're interesting to him."

Elena wanted to push Katherine's hand away, but she was too afraid to move. Her heart was hammering away in her chest, so hard that it was painful.

"Hm? Are you going to play dumb with me?" Katherine asked, still searching Elena's face, her fingers still playing with her hair as if she were a friend.

Elena opened her mouth, but no words came to her. Katherine smiled again and this time leant back into the sofa cushions. Even Elena couldn't help but notice how seductive she was, just by the way that she moved. But no matter how Katherine might smile and pretend to be harmless, Elena knew she could be dead in under a blink of an eye.

"I'm talking about Damon Salvatore of course," Katherine explained. "About how your little innocent act is making him crazy. I know, because I've already played that one. Works every time."

"… On Damon?" Elena asked, her voice shaking. She didn't want to appear weak in front of this woman, but perhaps if she didn't seem like any kind of threat, Katherine might let her live.

"Who else?" Katherine asked. "Oh, but I forgot, you imagine yourself 'in love' with Stefan. He's not as much of a challenge is he? Poor Stefan, so ready and willing to fall in love. But easier to lose."

"You would know," Elena said before she could stop herself.

Katherine gave her another smile, but this time it was bitter.

"No matter, you're doing such an excellent job at turning him away, he'll be mine again soon," Katherine replied, her voice showing no hint that Elena had disturbed her. "But tell me something now… why did you save Damon from the fire?"

"You came here to ask me that?" Elena asked.

"Now now Elena, every moment you spend annoying me is another moment your uncle spends losing blood in the kitchen. Or as I should say, your father."

This changed the rules of the game. Elena had assumed her uncle was dead, but if he was fighting to stay alive, then she ought to give Katherine the answers she wanted. But this was not an easy question to answer, especially as it was so unexpected and sudden. Yet there were so many things she could say to appease Katherine. But would anything work but the truth? But Elena wasn't even sure she knew what the truth was.

Damon had stayed to help the town, to save her and others, but was that enough? It wasn't the first time he had been selfless. Had she saved him because he had proved her right?

"I'm waiting Elena," Katherine reminded her.

"I didn't want to lose him," Elena replied. She hoped the truth would save her now, even if it were painful for her to confront.

Again she shook, her legs restless. Her heart was still pounding, telling her to run, and the built up adrenaline was being wasted through her bloodstream making her feel sick.

"Thank you Elena, some honesty at last. Doesn't it feel good to admit that to yourself?"

Elena felt anger rush through her, for the first time since she had been snatched from the kitchen. She wished it would leave her, for she knew she was bound to say something she regretted, or do something stupid. But she could barely contain her rage. Who the hell did this woman think she was? She'd had 150 years to play with; Elena hadn't even made it two decades.

"So what now? Are you going to tell Stefan?" Elena demanded. For a moment she wondered if this had been Katherine's plan all along. But with a spark of hope, Elena knew that if Katherine left for the Boarding house, she'd have a chance to help her family. A few seconds was all she would need to call for an ambulance.

"No, I don't think so. I'll enjoy it so much more when I watch you break his heart," Katherine replied. She smiled again, and Elena wished she would stop pretending to be sweet. She could no longer imagine someone being taken in by this monster. Perhaps she could fool them for a few moments, but her cruelty was all too plain to see. Behind that smile were pointed teeth, which had killed more than Elena could even contemplate.

"Damon does not change a thing, I still love Stefan," Elena said, not knowing who she was trying to convince.

Katherine shrugged.

"You are a terrible liar Elena Gilbert," Katherine said shaking her head. "Try again and tell me Damon doesn't make your heart race. Doesn't make you blush when you think about him. Doesn't wake you in the night, when you're making love to him in your dreams."

Elena felt her face heating up, she couldn't allow Katherine to put words into her mouth, no matter how close to the truth she might be. But of course Katherine knew, she had experienced the same. But she had never experienced any of the guilt that came with being in love with them both. Katherine had had everything Elena couldn't even allow herself to dream of, and Katherine had thrown it all away.

"I have his kiss on my lips Elena, the one that Damon thought he was giving to you. I already know how much he wants you. He could have died tonight and it was all for you. I could feel all his fear, all his desire for you, right here," Katherine touched her fingers to her lips in a sensual way, as if she was lost in remembering. "He made me weak for a moment. But it was only for a moment. You will be weak forever."

Elena didn't know what to say. She felt something in her cold and turning. Se had always imagined Katherine destroying her life with fire, blood and violence. What if she had been wrong? What if by allowing herself to have feelings for Damon, she ended up killing him? If Damon had mistaken Katherine once, what was to stop it happening again?

The side of Damon that Elena saw, would Katherine destroy it?

"Please don't hurt him," Elena pleaded.

Katherine stood and walked to the window.

"He can't have gone far," she said looking out at the darkness. "I'm sure I could catch him."

Elena felt tears forming in her eyes. Her face felt hot and her eyes were stinging. She needed to cry, but holding the tears back was the only little thing she had control over anymore. Katherine had invaded everything. A tear fell onto her cheek and she brushed it away determined.

"What do you want?" Elena asked in a small voice. She felt defeated. The only way to escape was to do as she was told to, whatever Katherine wanted. Her family needed her, even if that meant she had to betray Stefan and Damon. All she could hope was that they would understand and forgive her.

Katherine turned around, her eyes shining and excitement on her face.

"Elena, you are going to walk out into the night and kiss Damon Salvatore. You're going to tell him I'm back and you're going to tell him that the last kiss was false one. But then you're going to make everything all ok, as only Elena Gilbert can, believing she can save Damon from the dark."

Elena felt sick. Why would Katherine want this? How would it help her?

"And I'm going to watch you," Katherine continued. "Because how else is Stefan going to find out about your betrayal, unless I show him?"

Elena shook her head.

"No."

Katherine was in front of her before she could even breathe, her hand raised. Elena swore she heard the air move by her ear before she was hit hard across the face. Katherine's ring cutting deep into her lip. There was a moment where Elena sat stunned and numb, before her face exploded into pain and blood began to pour from her lip, both into her mouth and down her chin. She wiped at her face with a shaking hand.

"Then you're going to push him away, and tell him it was all a lie. That I forced you to do it. You're going to do all of this Elena, because if you don't, everyone you have ever cared about will be dead."

This time Elena couldn't help but let the tears fall from her eyes. Katherine was going to take everything and she couldn't see a way out.

She watched Katherine make a call from _her_ cell phone. She knew she was phoning Damon, but she couldn't make herself concentrate on what was being said. All she knew was she was being hauled to her feet and dragged outside onto the lawn. It was pitch black, and suddenly Elena was alone. She felt herself shiver, and when she saw Damon walking towards her, it took all her strength not to collapse to the ground and cry.


	2. Calling you a Liar

**A/N: **Thank you sooo much everyone for the reviews, faves and alerts! Hope you like this chapter just as much :)

**Chapter Two: Calling you a Liar**

The wind blew through the trees making a howling noise, bending them to its will. It raked over the grass and touched Elena's bare arms causing her to shiver. Elena felt as if time was standing still, as if Damon was going to be walking towards her forever, she wished that might be true. She couldn't force her herself to look anything other than petrified, and when he was close enough so that she could see her own reflection in his eyes, she knew she had frightened him too.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked. He stroked Elena's arm and felt her jump under his hand, as if she had not been expecting to be touched. She stared at him with a haunted look on her face, as if she was too terrified even to speak.

His hand was hot on her cold skin, and she felt a sob escape her before her tears started falling. Why was he so concerned for her, when he was the one in danger? Her heart was beating wildly for him, breaking for him, and yet she felt paralysed. Katherine was watching, waiting and listening from the darkness. Elena knew that Katherine would never be satisfied with anything but total destruction. There was no way to save Damon tonight but to almost kill him herself.

Elena choked back a sob as Damon placed his hands either side of her face. Her tears running down her cheeks and disappearing beneath his hands. He looked into her eyes, trying to break her frightened gaze and bring her back to him.

"I smell blood Elena, who has been hurt?"

Elena covered his hands with hers and wished they could just stay as they were forever.

"Uncle John," she replied in a whisper.

He made to move past her towards the house, but Elena stopped him.

"No, please don't leave me!" she begged, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him back.

Damon didn't need to be asked twice, he had only been about to help for her sake. Instead he called for an ambulance, knowing it was probably more sensible to have dialled for an undertaker.

Elena looked slightly less distressed once she knew help was on its way, but it was not enough for Damon to stop being concerned. Someone had been here and someone had attacked John Gilbert, badly enough for the smell of blood to seep outside and be distracting. He tried to ignore it, but it put him on edge.

Elena was holding his hand; she was shaking now, tears still falling from her eyes. He could tell she wanted him to hold her, but was too afraid to move towards him. He didn't wait for her to find the courage, but pulled her to his chest where, pressed against him she finally gave out.

Her legs buckled, and he found himself with her in his arms. Carrying her to the porch, he let her sit down gently before telling her to wait.

Elena felt the world spinning; she barely registered the next few moments, the blue flashing lights, Jenna screaming, Damon trying to calm her down. She watched John Gilbert being stretchered out of the house and into the back of an ambulance, with Jenna following.

Elena finally found herself coming back to earth, when she realised that she had been talking to a police officer. She found herself agreeing to go to the police station in the morning, and promising that she wouldn't be leaving town anytime soon. She was dimly aware of what was happening, until suddenly she was alone with Damon.

Jeremy appeared at the door looking bewildered and wild-eyed. Elena supposed he'd been asked the same questions and been forced to make the same promises that she had. But still, he looked even worse than she felt.

"I'm going to a friend's house…" Jeremy said looking everywhere but at them. His sudden movements and twitchy appearance were not too out of place considering what had just occurred, but still Damon knew something more than what was apparent was wrong. Yet he would not have followed Jeremy and left Elena alone for all the world.

"Can you stay at Bonnie's?" Damon asked once Jeremy had disappeared.

Elena shook her head, still staring out into the dark.

"I want to say with you," she replied. She felt numb suddenly, as if nothing mattered anymore. She felt as if she couldn't even be frightened anymore, she no longer had the energy. She just wanted to sleep.

"Elena…"

"It was Katherine. Damon, Katherine attacked John," Elena said. She shivered once again.

She jumped as Damon moved too fast for her to see. Suddenly he was in front of her, looking down. Staggering to her feet, Elena stood on the porch step, looking down on him now. She felt as if she was swaying, but couldn't be sure whether she was moving or imagining the sensation. All she could see was Damon's eyes, looking so deeply into hers. Her breath hitched.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I know it was. I've already met her. She told what happened."

Damon waited. He felt a shiver climb up his spine, and something cold creep over him. Dread, for all that could have happened tonight. Elena's hammering heartbeat told him that she was who she professed to be, but earlier… there had been silence.

Katherine had told Elena what had happened? He looked away.

"She told me that you kissed her… or rather, you kissed me," Elena said, she tried to touch his face, to make him look at her again. "Damon, it wasn't real."

This time his eyes were full of pain, and yet Elena could see anger in them too. She didn't know how she was managing to keep him here. Why had he not left her here in the dark? He'd already saved her uncle, why did he stay? Especially when she was calling out his mistake, and speaking what had gone so unspoken between them before. Did he really care so much, that he would stand before her and take whatever she chose to throw at him?

"I know," he replied. Elena could hear the bitterness in those two words.

"But this is," she said, running her other hand through his hair. The wind had made him cold, and she found she couldn't spare any warmth for him. She'd have to bring him to her. Moving closer, she found herself unable to look away from him eyes. He didn't move; just let her come to him with a doubtful expression. "Thank you for being so kind to me."

Elena pressed her lips to his, felt his lips unmoving at first, as he stood unable to believe what was happening.

"Kiss me Damon, please kiss me, don't leave me alone," Elena whispered against him.

Damon didn't understand, but he couldn't deny what he wanted. He couldn't push her away when she was forcing herself into his arms, so gently touching him. He touched her neck and felt her blood pounding underneath. Her tongue touched his lips, and he lifted her from her feet, pushing her against the wall of her house. He heard her gasp, and then he returned her kiss.

Elena wasn't pretending anymore. She found she had been waiting for this longer than she could have imagined. She'd just never realised how quickly she could lose control. His hands seemed to burn her, running down her sides, cupping her leg and bringing it up around him.

He pulled back and looked at her flushed face, hair messed, pushed up against the wall. As seductive as she was, something wasn't right. And as much as he wanted just to take her home, he had to stop.

"No," she said, "You have to keep kissing me. I can't save you otherwise."

Damon frowned. That was an odd choice of words.

"Save me?" he asked.

Elena tried to pull him back to her, but he pushed her hands away and let go of her.

"She's here, isn't she."

Elena's eyes filled with fear, the same terrified expression she had worn the first moment he had seen her standing on the lawn.

Laughter from the darkness made Damon turn around, and Katherine was out from the shadows, standing in the light from the porch.

"I'm disappointed Damon, I would have thought you'd have put the pieces together sooner," Katherine said. She looked at her nails as if she was bored. "I've been waiting ages."

Elena didn't know if Katherine meant to be cruel with the last comment, seeing as Damon had been waiting 150 years to see her. But Elena knew deep down that Katherine knew exactly what she was saying. She saw Damon tense and she knew he wasn't sure how to react. He'd called her out, cursed her name, but Katherine had not gone after him, she'd headed for the Gilberts.

"Elena's a good actress, wouldn't you agree? Although she let us down at the last moment, what happened, got a little bit too real for you darling?" Katherine smiled at Elena, and Elena wished she could have slapped that infuriating smiled from her face.

What did she know?

"Do you know she's been trying to save you Damon? Silly girl, as if she could really love you. You know I'm the only one that can tame you Damon, I know that you've missed that."

"Times change Katherine," Damon replied.

"But we haven't."

Once again Elena felt like crying. She'd been used, and nothing good had come of it. Katherine was going to take Damon from her, and there was nothing she could do about it. No doubt Stefan would be hurt, and there would be nothing she could do about _that_ either. She only hoped Damon would understand.

"Tell him how you feel Elena, quickly now Elena, Stefan is on his way," Katherine mocked. "If you can't, I bet Stefan could answer for you."

"No one wants you here Katherine, you've killed everyone who ever cared."

Katherine shrugged, as if killing people meant nothing at all. Elena remembered when Damon too had held life in such low regard too, but he was right… times had changed. Katherine had left it too long.

"All bar two," Katherine corrected. "But it's late, and I'm hungry …"


	3. Because Of You

**A/N: **Thank you so much everyone for the reviews, faves an alerts!

**Chapter Three: Because of You**

Elena shrank back into herself as a look crossed Katherine's face that made her blood run cold. She felt the hairs stand up on her arms, and she clenched her hands to keep herself standing her ground, digging her fingernails into her palms. She wished she could reach out for Damon, but she didn't dare draw more attention to herself.

Katherine was looking past her with a same hungry look in her eye. Suddenly the door opened behind her and Damon and a police officer appeared looking annoyed.

"You kids realise this is a crime scene?"

Elena couldn't look at him, she didn't want him to see her face and then see Katherine's. This time she did reach for Damon's arm and stepped towards him. Although Damon didn't push her away, he didn't pull her closer either. He was still watching Katherine, and only moved away after Elena wrapped her hands around his arm and gently tugged him to her.

Katherine stepped forward, her eyes darkened, and Elena could see the police officer's face change. He looked at her blankly.

"You didn't see anything, go back inside," she instructed.

Elena's heart was pounding once more. She hoped the man would do as instructed and that nothing more would come of his unfortunate discovery. He turned and did as she said, leaving them alone once more.

"Aw, sweet," Katherine said. "I just adore obedient men."

She smiled.

"Oh, but wait…. Here comes another one, right on cue!" she continued.

Elena could hear nothing, but she could see Damon tense.

"Ciao," Katherine said sweetly, waving mockingly as she disappeared into the dark once more.

"She's gone," Damon affirmed, before stepping out of Elena's grasp. He had barely taken a step before the lights from Stefan's car flooded the lawn, and his car screeched over the grass.

Stefan slammed his car door. The rage that he was feeling couldn't be ruled. He didn't remember ever being so hurt, so angry, or so out of control. When he saw Elena he wanted to hold her and crush her all at once.

"Elena get in the car," he said reaching for her arm. She winced as his grip tightened too much, but did not fight him. She didn't want to anger him further.

"Don't do that," Damon warned. He took a step forward, but stopped short of interfering. He had the sense that Elena would be safer if he backed off.

Stefan ignored him at first, as he steered Elena towards the car, which had made scars along her lawn. She followed dutifully, but resisted at the last moment, turning to look back at Damon.

Damon saw the same frightened look in her eyes that she had offered to Katherine. Stefan was too wrapped up in his own pain to notice her, and as he pushed her into the car, he looked back at Damon too.

"I know that she's back," Stefan said, shutting the door and trapping Elena in the car.

Damon found that he had walked towards them, in an unconscious attempt to make sure Elena was OK. Stefan's expression stopped him again.

"Katherine," Damon replied.

"I know what happened," Stefan continued.

Damon didn't ask what Stefan thought he knew, he just let him drive Elena back out into the night. Her worried face turned away from him as they backed out onto the road and were gone.

* * *

He had not gone to the boarding house. He'd allowed Stefan his moment with Elena, and had walked in the darkness instead. Alone. But when the night grew late, and the darkness got so thick that even he had to strain his eyes to see through it, he turned in the direction of home.

Damon covered his head with his pillow, pressing his head into the mattress, trying to drown out the sad sound of Elena crying. He could hear her as clearly as if she was lying next to him, despite her obvious efforts to muffle her sobs into her own pillow. Or rather, Stefan's pillow, but Stefan wasn't there. Damon did not know how Stefan could leave Elena alone? How could he ignore this? Her heartbreaking tore into his nerves.

It was perhaps the most distressing thing he had ever heard, and was the only sound that had ever affected him this way. Yet he didn't move. He was too sure that she would not want his company. He had played a part in her tears after all. So he'd let them fall, secretly listening in the dark, feeling every sharp intake of breath Elena took as if it was his own.

Damon knew then that Stefan only stayed away because he couldn't hear what he could. He also knew, that not even Stefan with all his righteous feelings about Elena's 'betrayal' would have been able to ignore this.

It had been silent when he had returned home. But as soon as he had passed Stefan's room, Elena had stirred, awoken herself with her own tears. Hours he had been a secret intruder on her misery. He did not know how Elena had the strength for so many tears. Sudden silence told him that Elena had exhausted herself, too tired to cry anymore. He hoped she'd fallen asleep.

Damon pulled the pillow from his head and lay listening to the calm. Waiting. He could hear her heart beating. Or perhaps he was just imagining it.

Elena looked at Stefan's phone for the final time. She had replayed the video Katherine had sent him, over and over. There she stood, gazing up at Damon, her eyes shining, her breath held. She'd reached out and pressed herself into his arms, kissing him gently. Damon had lifted her so easily, so perfectly, pressing her against the wall, where she had yielded to him.

Elena brushed a tear off of the screen. She could still feel that kiss, taking over her, making her forget everything for a prefect moment. In that instant she had not been afraid. Neither Stefan nor Katherine had existed. The guilt over her feelings rather than the images caused her to cry until she barely had enough energy to keep breathing.

Damon had closed his eyes, hoping that Elena had finally found some peace in her dreams. Behind his eyes he could see her, scared, frightened, looking up at him with that pleading expression. She'd believed for a moment that he could save her. He wondered where he had taken her to mislead her so wrongly? He couldn't save her. All he could hope for was that Katherine grew bored of playing with them all, and pray that she left them 'living.'

Then he saw Elena again, this time in his arms, pressed against the wall. Her breath panting, her eyes dark and inviting and her lips so determined against his. She had surprised him, thrown him off balance. There had been a moment he knew that Elena had stopped pretending.

She had wanted him as much as he wanted her, even if it had only been for the briefest of moments. But how much else was true? Would she ever have even touched him had she not been afraid? What was she prepared to do to save the ones she loved?

He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not realise that Elena had left Stefan's room. He only became aware of her again when she pushed open his door. Light seeped in with her, making her a dark shadow in the doorway. Damon shielded her eyes and sat up.

Elena hung onto the doorframe, and looked down at her bare feet.

"Damon?" she sniffed.

"What?" Damon asked. He did not want her here, with her tears and her trick kisses. She made him too confused, too off balance. She couldn't deal with her feelings, he couldn't deal with her.

But this was obviously the wrong thing to say, and Elena started crying once more. She wiped at her face like a child, almost rubbing the tears down her cheeks. Her face was blotchy, and her eyes red and puffy. She kept her gaze away from him, ashamed. Suddenly Damon felt guilty.

He lay back down with exasperation and felt defeated. He casually flicked back the other side of his duvet, so that she could join him if she wished. He tapped the mattress to invite her, but would do no more. This was her breakdown, her tears, she knew what she wanted or needed from him. He could not guess, and if he had to go to hell because of it, he would.

He closed his eyes. Suddenly the door closed and the light was gone. He waited for the mattress to dip. But there was nothing.


	4. Belonging to This World

**A/N**: I had intended for this story to be much longer, but the second series of the Vampire Diaries beat me to it. So I shall be making this the last chapter of this particular fanfic, and am content to watch what the show has in store for us. With my fingers crossed for more Delena moments. Thank you to everyone who supported me with reviews and faves/alerts for this story x

**Chapter Four** : Belonging to This World

Elena took a deep breath and held it tight. She felt the pressure in her lungs tighten, the air inside her stale and desperate to escape. But the feeling barely registered for her, not against the pain and effort of holding back her tears. Even the hammering of her heart went ignored as she fought against the sobs rising in her. Slowly, Elena took a shaky step forward, her hand reached out for the support of the wall. Very carefully she started to move away barely trusting her own strength.

Carefully she allowed herself to breathe once more, concentrating on every step, every breath, every heavy fast beat of her own heart. She felt a tear escape down her cheek; one last tear for what Katherine had caused her to do.

She saw in her mind, Damon's face, eyes closed, his head turned to the side, his cheek against the pillow. It had caused Elena every ounce of strength she had to walk away. To ignore the comfort he would offer her. She did not know how she had managed to get herself down the stairs and to the front door.

Elena met herself on the porch. Katherine was sat in the darkness, staring out into the early morning. There was still no sign of the sun, yet a eerie blue tint seemed to touch everything Elena saw.

"Impressive," Katherine said, not bothering to turn around. "Subtle, yet effective. Perhaps you're more insightful that I first imagined."

Elena leant against the wall of the house and said nothing. She felt no fear from the monster sitting near her, which in turn alarmed her. She supposed her body was too emotionally drained to feel anything more, and couldn't sustain her terror any longer. Instead she waited and resigned herself to fate.

"Reeling him in, and then knocking him back… clever," Katherine continued. Elena could see the edge of a smirk on her face.

"You told me to do it."

"Yes, I did. But now I begin to wonder whether you know Damon Salvatore a little too well. You seem to know just how to hurt him… in here," Katherine pointed to her heart. "But worst of all, in here," she added touching her head.

"I did what you wanted," Elena replied, refusing to admit to anything else. "What else could I do."

Katherine turned her head, and Elena fought to keep a look of disgust from her face. Katherine's eyes were so dark that they looked like blank black spaces on her pale face. Her perfectly curled hair barely moved in the breeze that passed over them, whilst Elena knew she was sweating, shivering and frightened. But she was still human, still living, everything that this thing before her could never be again. The strength of knowing she belonged in the world gave the courage to stay standing.

"Who's game are you playing Elena? Yours or mine?"

Elena felt Katherine's black eyes boring through her, looking into everything in her soul, and weighing up what was of use to her, and discarding the rest. Elena realised that they both regarded each other with the same level of contempt, and with the knowledge that they could not coexist in the same world. It was a sobering realisation, and a shiver ran through her.

"I'm not playing _any_ game. We made a deal," Elena reminded her.

Katherine shrugged.

"Stefan would have believed you if you'd claimed I'd kissed Damon, such is his belief in you, or rather his blind hope."

Elena opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find anything to say. She had not even considered lying to Stefan, it had never occurred to her. Was Katherine right? Would he have believed her? Or would he had just pretended to, and ignore what had happened since? Could Stefan live with such a lie hanging over them? Elena looked down at the ground, ashamed that she was even contemplating such a lie.

"I will not lie to Stefan," Elena replied.

"But you have no problems with lying to Damon," Katherine taunted, her smile was mocking and Elena knew that she would never be satisfied until she'd broken her down. Elena looked away confused.

"No, that's not true. I'm doing this to protect him from you."

"And when he finds out, that you care nothing for him, that you're just using him, like I did… What then?"

Elena refused to answer; she had nothing further to say. She realised that no matter what she did, Katherine was never going to leave her alone. She should have never started this stupid game. It was her own pride that had convinced her that she could save Damon. What had she been thinking?

Elena backed into the doorway, as if being inside the house would make her safe. Katherine smiled as she watched Elena; she stepped forward and held the door open for her.

"Bye bye Elena, I'm sure we shall meet again soon."

The door slammed in Elena's face, with an echoing heavy noise, which made her heart jump. She turned and found Damon waiting for her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you," Elena said not meeting his eyes.

"Whom were you speaking to?"

"No one."

"Are you lying to me Elena?"

Elena hesitated. This was her chance to tell him everything. All that Katherine had said, all that she had been persuaded to do since. All her lies, all her true and false feelings. How she felt when she was with him, how she had tried in her own stupid way to protect him from Katherine.

"Yes," she whispered, feeling her heart hammering so loudly.

Damon paused, not daring to interrupt her.

"Yes I have been lying to you…" Elena began, not knowing how much her fluttering heart would allow her to say next. "Damon, I have something to tell you."

**End**


End file.
